


Braided Love

by ShinsoTired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair Braiding, High School, M/M, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/pseuds/ShinsoTired
Summary: Whenever you get too stressed, you go to your boyfriend’s house and play with his hair. It is the best way for both of you to release pent up tension. (Gender Neutral)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Braided Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey everyone! Day five is here and with it comes this cute Asahi drabble! Tomorrow will be another set of headcanons so I will not be posting them here on ao3 but you can find them on my tumblr blog @shinsotired! 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Comfort, Some very light cuddling

“Azumane, can you help me with my English?” You asked, eyes wide with hope as your boyfriend looked down at you with a soft smile. He knew it was just an excuse. You didn’t really need much help in English, not his help at least. He was pretty average at it himself. 

The ace nodded, “my parents won’t mind if you come over.” He said. “Coach Ukai gave us the day off to rest.” Though he knew you already knew that he had the day off and that was why you were asking for his help. Asahi loved spending time with you anyway, and took every chance he could get in order to do so. He was so busy with volleyball that sometimes it was hard to go on dates or to just hang out with you. He felt incredibly guilty about it even though you were nothing but supportive of him and the team. 

The real reason, Asahi knew, was that you had been especially stressed lately and needed some relief. Relief you only found when the two of you were alone and you could play with his long hair for hours. No, you didn’t need help studying but you did need the relief that brushing and braiding his hair brought you. It was sweet and he enjoyed the sensation of your fingertips manipulating his locks and brushing along his scalp. It was a bit of a stress relief for him too, maybe even more so. It also almost always put him to sleep. 

A few hours later, you walked home hand in hand with him with a huge smile on your face. “It’s been a while since we could do this.” You noted, though you sounded excited rather than upset. He was so incredibly thankful that you understood why he didn’t have as much time to spend with you now that the season was in full swing. 

“It has.” He said, thoughts bouncing from memories of intense practices to memories of spending time with you. Both were treasured thoughts. He cared about you just as much as he cared about volleyball. The knowledge of which made it easier for you to spend day after day without him. You would come to practice occasionally when you didn’t have club activities, but that was pretty rare. Of course you also came to every game to cheer him on and afterwards you’d always go out to dinner together, though oftentimes the rest of the team was also with you. 

About ten minutes later the two of you arrived at his home. He opened the door for you and the two of you took off your shoes at the entryway before making it up to his bedroom. Once inside, he set his bag down and sat down on the bed with a small smile as you sat down next to him. “Can I?” You asked unsure, though Asahi could never say no to you. 

His smile widened as he reached behind him and released his long hair from the bun it had been in. You let out a small squeal of excitement at the motion, because it meant  _ yes you can _ . 

You positioned yourself behind him as he handed you a brush, pins, and a few hair bands in case you wanted to give him some kind of updo. He always kept them nearby on his bedside table. You were pretty good with hair, so he let you do whatever you want without any complaints. Even the super feminine designs you sometimes came up with, he didn’t mind. He’d always tell you it looked great and that you did a wonderful job. 

You started by brushing through the soft brunette locks and you could see his shoulders relaxing as you did so. He needed this just as much as you did by this point. The upcoming Spring Tournament had him so tightly wound with anxiety. “Azumane, you’re going to do great.” You said to him softly and you heard a small sigh escape him. 

This had become sort of a ritual between you two the past two years. Just before a big tournament or a big game, you’d sit him down and do his hair for him to help calm his nerves. After all, he could be his own worst enemy when it came to competing. Especially after the loss against Date Tech. 

“We’re a lot stronger than we were during the inter high tournament.” He said with wavering confidence. “When we lose…” 

“Shh,” You said softly as you began to put tiny braids into his hair. “If you lose, Azumane.  **If** . It’s just like you said, the team as a whole has grown so much in the past few weeks. I know you can get to Nationals.” 

You could see him relax at your kind words, his shoulders slumping a little more as he let out a large exhale. “You do?” He asked, though honestly how could you possibly know? It wasn’t as if you could see into the future. 

“Azumane, I saw that practice match with Date Tech, you were amazing. I would honestly be surprised if you didn’t make it. Karasuno has some amazing players this year and everything seems to have come together after the summer training camp. Remember every day we’d talk on the phone at night and you’d tell me about every match? You were so excited and happy then. I know you’re worried about losing, but you should focus more on winning.” You said as you continued to braid various strands, pulling them all together in a loose bun on the crown of his head.   


He was quiet, taking in your words with a smile on his face. He turned around to face you on the bed before tackling you down in a strong hug. “You’ll come, right?” 

You laughed, wrapping your arms around him in order to hug him back. “Of course I will! I wouldn’t miss it, even if the world was ending I’d still be there to cheer you on. Plus I’m your good luck charm aren’t I?” You joked as he nuzzled your neck. 

“Of course. I couldn’t do it without you there.” He said before sitting back up, still grinning happily. “Now...let’s get started on your English.” 

You groaned loudly, hoping he had forgotten about that. “Alright, fine. You’re no fun.” You teased before getting out your book and notebook and getting to work.  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for day six (tumblr exclusive) and day seven! The final day with a one shot with Aone x Fem!Reader (as requested on tumblr). I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing.


End file.
